The present invention relates to an information reproducing system.
As a system for reproducing information such as a moving picture recorded on an optical disc, VTR, DVTR, DVD and others are known.
There has been known a reproducing system in which the speed for reproducing recorded information can be increased to a predetermined speed, for example 2-fold speed or 3-fold speed, thereby shortening time for watching the reproduced picture.
However, the reproducing speed can not be arbitrarily set in order to watch the picture within a desired time.